Talk:Wastrel's Collapse
I could see using this skill with Gale as an E/A thus making the window for using a skill only one second. Cast WC, Cast Gale. 1 second casting + 3 second KD = 1 second standing. Assuming WC didn't get removed before you get off gale. Seems a good way to shutdown a monk during a spike though. I was recently messing around with Shameful Waste+Diversion+Wastrel's Worry in FA. It's a great combo. --Ufelder 07:49, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Its an expensive combo. (T/ ) 08:43, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Not expensive enough to warrant not using it. --Ufelder 11:32, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::*shrug* I would just cast on the diversion with some crazppy skill honestly. Of course, we're talking RA so it might be useful>.< Sorry i thought you said RA not FA(Not a fifty five 19:47, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) Skill is aptly named. 68.253.186.92 16:07, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Can't Hammer warriors find a use for this spell? Assassinman 22:33, 26 September 2006 (CDT) hmm, does this mean successfully cast a spell, or just cast one period? :: Any skill, not spell. At is says uses, so I would assume it doesnt have to be succesful.(forgot to sign it>_>)--Dice 19:34, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::An skill with cast time has to be completed successfully. Still, as someone mentioned, this skill is very aptly named. I'm curious if it stacks with Stonefist Gauntlets...heh. So does it remove itself/knock down when they begin to use the skill, thus causing it to fail, or when they finish using a skill?--Ender A 14:37, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :I am 100% sure the skill has to complete. --Ufelder 04:12, 20 October 2006 (CDT) : But I assume "ends prematurely" means that it does not KD, as per the other Wastrels. --Heurist 21:00, 11 January 2007 (CST) Echo for near-endless KD for 20 seconds? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:39, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Now called Wastrel's Collapse. --Buzzer 06:11, 27 October 2006 (CDT) This skill is now known as Wastrel's Collapse in the final NF release. Otherwise it is the same. Found a boss with this in Vehtendi valley just SE of the connection to the Forum highlands. --Fyren 19:46, 28 October 2006 (CDT) ---- It's such a shame it is after 5 seconds rather than 3 like Wastrel's Worry. Those 2 seconds make all the difference, just like Glimmer of Light was such a better skill with 1 second recharge instead of 2. This still has its uses (the old hurts you if you do hurts you if you don't strategy), but it could have been so much better in my opinion. --Carth 03:45, 8 November 2006 (CST) :I'm think Diversion -> this? — Skuld 05:00, 18 November 2006 (CST) ---- I am unable to locate this boss. I have scoured the zone repeatedly. This map shows my exploration and the boss's approximate location. Can anyone else find it? Is it a bug? Am I mistaken? --Kyr One [CBE] 17:34, 12 November 2006 (CST) :A little late, but did you see the note on Jarimiya the Unmerciful? I know I captured this from the boss at some point, not that it helps you much. --Fyren 05:20, 18 November 2006 (CST) ::After corresponding with Anet, it turned out this was a bug in my installation. After uninstalling and re-installing from scratch, this boss appeared. --Kyr One [CBE] 18:17, 29 November 2006 (CST) Wastrel needs to be medicated, apperantly. Seva Could be used just before blackout to ensure target doesn't use skills. Glenn 10:21, 21 December 2006 (CST) Use it on guildlord or bosses, duh. --Silk Weaker 03:44, 25 January 2007 (CST) A friend duelled me with the most annoying build I's ever seen. It was a Me/A, and went something like this: It made me rage quit... Van Wark 02:12, 12 February 2007 (CST) That build looks like fun....The Hobo 16:34, 2 March 2007 (CST) Worst Skill Ever? This gets my vote for the most useless skill in the game. Causes no damage, Can't be re-applied constantly like Wastrel's Worry, and is a five second duration. You might as well ask them nicely to just stand there for five seconds. Duncan Dragoon 06:49, 7 April 2007 (CDT)